1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory controlling method, and more particularly, to a memory controlling method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controlling circuit unit. The memory controlling circuit unit may provide a clock signal to the rewritable non-volatile memory module, so that the rewritable non-volatile memory module may operate according to the clock signal. When a frequency of the clock signal gets higher, an operation speed of the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be higher, such that probabilities of having errors for some operations (e.g., writing) may also be increased, resulting in irreversible errors. However, when the frequency of the clock signal gets lower, the operation speed of the rewritable non-volatile memory module may also be lower. Accordingly, how to improve the operation speed while decreasing the probabilities of having errors for some operations has became one of the major subjects in the industry for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.